Thunderstorms
by marycliZaire
Summary: Kurt and Blaine find themselves in an empty house with now power as a thunderstorm passes through.


**This is for Tiera. I know she's been having a bad week, and I understand completely. School is stressful, but especially **_**that **_**one. Don't ever let it get you down, girl, because in just a few short months you will graduate! It will all be worth it. Until then, just try and get through and never let the smile fall from your face. I love you!**

The sound of the rain coming down outside was echoing off the high ceilings of the Anderson household. Every room was dark, save for a few strategically placed candles that were burning bright; the power had flickered, and finally gone out less than five minutes previous. When the thunder rolled, the house shook with it. Inside, the only sounds that could be heard were those of the small whines emitting from the living room.

The two boys were curled up together on the Andersons' large sofa. Kurt was resting lightly on top of Blaine while the younger boy rubbed circles into the small of his boyfriend's back. The two hadn't moved, except to light a few candles, for nearly three hours. Kurt had been at the Andersons' all day while Blaine's parents were out of town, and it was beginning to get dark. Burt expected him home before too long, but he could not bring himself to move from his current position to trek out into the wind and rain.

"Kurt," Blaine whispered to the sleeping boy in his arms. "Kurt, you need to wake up."

"Mm, so warm," Kurt muttered into Blaine's shoulder, "five more minutes."

"Kurt, your dad will worry."

"But it's so warm," he mumbled, turning his head to fit a little better in the crook of Blaine's neck, "you're so warm, Blaine."

"Maybe, _ohh_," Blaine started but was cut off by small kisses being pressed at just the right spot on his neck. "Kurt," he said with a little more force.

"Can't I just stay here? With you, forever?"

"Maybe-" Blaine tried again, but he was cut off by Kurt's lips touching his. "_Kurt_, "he whined after pulling back.

"Mmm, you taste so good, Blaine."

"Call your dad," Blaine managed to say.

Kurt lifted his head, causing his boyfriend to release a groan due to the loss of lips, and looked down at Blaine questioningly. He raised his eyebrows just so, wordlessly asking what he meant.

"Call Burt," Blaine said, staring into the deep pools of blue looking down at him, "tell him the rain is coming down too hard and you aren't sure you can see."

As if on cue, Kurt's phone began to vibrate on the coffee table, lighting up revealing the word "Dad" flashing on the screen. He reached over and picked it up, clearing his throat before answering.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"Yeah, Dad," Kurt responded, "who else would it be?"

"Well, I was expecting to get your voicemail," Burt said seriously, "why are you answering your phone while driving in this mess?"

"I uh-" Kurt was caught off guard. Looking down at his phone, he saw that it was well past the time he should have left Blaine's. "I was just about to call you, actually. There is no way I can see to get home in this," Kurt explained.

"What are you saying, Kurt?"

"Can I, uh, can I stay at Blaine's?"

"Are you sure that's okay with everybody there?"

He looked down at Blaine, knowing he could hear both halves of the conversation. Blaine nodded his head slightly as a wry grin crept its way onto his face.

"Yeah, it's fine, Dad."

"Okay, but if it lets up I want you to come straight home in the morning."

"Yes, sir."

"Bye, Kurt."

"Bye, Dad."

With that Kurt set his phone back on the coffee table and resumed his position atop his boyfriend; this time no kisses were given. Kurt just nuzzled his face back into Blaine's neck and Blaine just kept running his hand along Kurt's back.

Minutes passed without the boys changing positions at all. Blaine had hiked up Kurt's shirt a little on accident, but as a result he had snuck his hand underneath the loose fabric to begin tracing the contours of his boyfriend's bare back. Kurt shivered at the sudden contact, but relaxed into Blaine's warm touch.

The thunder outside crashed again, making both boys shake.

Kurt shifted slightly, lying on his boyfriend at more of a right angle than anything else as he let out a content sigh. Blaine's hand found its way to Kurt's chest, just lightly teasing the skin there.

Suddenly breaking the silence, Blaine heard Kurt mumble something into his cheek.

"Sorry," Blaine said, "didn't catch that."

Kurt, his voice coming out raspier than ever, turned his head and whispered, "Kiss me."

What kind of boyfriend would Blaine be to do anything but oblige? As he pressed his lips to Kurt's, he could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand on end as it always did when the boys first started kissing. It started out chaste and sweet, but Blaine quickly darted his tongue out to lick across Kurt's lips, begging for entrance. As soon as Kurt parted his lips, he moaned into his boyfriend's mouth as a result of the familiar heat building low in his stomach.

The thunder boomed outside again.

It wasn't long before Kurt and Blaine had completely switched positions and Kurt was being pushed down into the couch cushions, his hips rolling up to meet Blaine's; both were hard as a rock within seconds.

"_Blaine_," Kurt whined when Blaine had moved to lightly sucking right on his collar bone, surely to leave a mark.

"_Mmm,_" Blaine mumbled, "_tastes so good._"

"Blaine, I-" but Kurt was cut off by Blaine leaning back up and capturing his boyfriend's lips with his own again.

"Shh, I've got you."

"Blaine," Kurt rasped, "I'm going to- _mmph_."

When Blaine pulled back again, he looked down into Kurt's eyes. The usual soft but bright blue had changed; his eyes were the color of the sea during a storm, and his pupils blown wide. He stared at his beautiful Kurt, just letting himself drown in his eyes.

Kurt squirmed a little uncomfortably beneath him, whining a little.

"Then _come_," Blaine said.

That was all it took for Kurt to come undone. He felt Blaine's lips on his again, his waist being held steady as he came down from his high. Panting a little and his cheeks heating up, he looked straight into his boyfriend's eyes.

"You are so beautiful," Blaine whispered, cradling Kurt's face, before leaning down to press another kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. "Come on, let's go get cleaned up a bit."

"Mmm, just snuggle with me," Kurt protested.

Blaine found it nearly impossible to say no to Kurt, so he curled into the couch between the cushions and his boyfriend and curled his hand back around Kurt's waist as his boyfriend mirrored the action. The two boys drifted off into a dreamless sleep within minutes, holding each other tight.


End file.
